Snow Bunny
by Tazita de cafe
Summary: Se conocen. Se odian. El destino determinó que cuando fueran menos cercanos, la misma vida les mostraría que son el uno para el otro. -Drabbles&OneShots Rusia/Prusia-
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** Hetalia Axis Powers  
**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Palabras: **378  
**Pareja Principal:** Iván/Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia.]  
_**Título:**_ _**Feliz Navidad.**_  
**Resumen:** _"—Fröhliche Weihnachten* —murmuro el prusiano"  
_**Advertencias:** OOC de mi parte. Cosas sin sentido. Oh, nada fuera de lo común. ¿Cómo demonios un EUA—UK se volvió un Rusia—Prusia?  
**Notas:** Fröhliche Weihnachten y Hristos Razdajetsja es como dicen los alemanes y rusos Feliz Navidad. Gracias a mi beta por darle una ojeada.

* * *

**Feliz Navidad.**

—¿Me amas? —preguntó.

—¿A-A qué viene eso? —musitó con desconfianza el joven albino.

—No lo sé.

—¿¡Cómo que no lo sabes!? —protestó Gilbert apresurando el paso, dejando a su acompañante detrás.

El aire jugueteó descaradamente con sus mejillas y con sus cabellos blancos desacomodándolos infantilmente. Se arregló la bufanda café y se viró a mirarle directamente.

—Nunca te diré la respuesta, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —le dijo.

El ruso le miró pasivamente, curvó sus labios fingiendo una dulce sonrisa.

—Realmente me amas, ¿verdad? —declaró de nuevo.

—Oh, claro, claro, lo que digas, ruso.

Gilbert siguió su camino sobre la nieve, produciendo un chistoso sonido conforme avanzaba. Se rascó la mejilla, sonrió altaneramente antes de voltearse a mirarle a los ojos de nueva cuenta.

—Tú sí que me amas —contraataco él.

—¿Tú lo crees? —respondió el ruso.

—Sí. Lo haces —aclaró el prusiano.

Iván calló, se acerco a él, le tomó la mano y lo atrajo hacia sí.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —debatió.

—Porque siempre que me preguntas eso, extrañamente termino sin ropa —replicó enojado.

—¿Entonces…? —dijo Iván. Se acercó a sus labios, arqueó una ceja aún con la sonrisita amable que a Gilbert se la hacía molesta y poco creíble.

—Haz algo y te juro que te apuñetearé —gruñó el de ojos rojos antes de buscar alguna escapatoria ante su agarre.

El ruso se mantuvo en aquella posición, sonrió maquiavélicamente ante aquella amenaza. Y le besó con fuerza sin darle tiempo a reclamar.

Gilbert se quedó quieto y, sin percatarse de lo que realmente hacía, le respondió con ahinco. Le gustaba, a cierto punto debía admitir a regañadientes que no se le hacía tan asqueroso ser besado por el ruso. Disfrutaba con deleite el sabor amargo de los besos de Iván. Y era por eso que le odiaba con todo su corazón.

—¡Eres un maldito demonio! —bramó él. Frunció el entrecejo—. Te odio.

—Lo sé —Iván apretujó la mano de su compañero y viró su vista al cielo.

Los copos de nieve empezaron a caer, amontonándose rápidamente en el suelo. Gilbert estornudó y con su mano libre se frotó la nariz.

—_Fröhliche Weihnachten_ —murmuró el prusiano.

Iván le sonrió dulcemente. Le besó la frente y siguió caminando debajo del cielo grisáceo de Rusia.

—_Hristos Razdajetsja_, Gilbert.

_**Fin.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Gracias. De Nada. Espero tener inspiración para escribir más de ellos. Porque el mundo necesita más de estos dos... (??) _**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura.

**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.  
**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Palabras: **730  
**Pareja Principal:** Iván/Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia.]

_**Título: Sueño**_

**Resumen:**_"Somételo. Somételo como él lo hizo la primera vez.__"__**  
**_**Advertencias:** OOC de mi parte. Cosas sin sentido. Demasiadas cosas bizarras. Basado en un doujinshi de ellos dos. **  
Notas: **Gracias a quien lea, comente, y etc. A mi beta por revisar y no pegarme por lo mal que escribo. Ejem.

**Sueño.**

—Vamos, Iván, un poco más —susurró apretando su agarre alrededor de la cintura del chico. Por supuesto, podría haberlo tomado de los brazos para que sus penetraciones le embistieran más exquisitamente. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que Gilbert pudiese hacerle eso al cuerpo del ruso?

_Nadie. _

Ni él mismo. Pero, incluso con el temor recorriéndole la cabeza, siguió con el contoneo frenético. Era inútil no disfrutar aquello que le hacía a Iván. Las palabras de su propia conciencia sonaron en su cabeza: _"Somételo. Somételo, como él lo hizo la primera vez". _

Cierto, esa odiosa vez que se sintió humillado, ultrajado y usado. La vida le había hecho de nuevo una extraña jugarreta.

_Una jugarreta odiosa. _

Gilbert debería de haberlo sabido desde el principio; sin embargo, el teutón fingió que su suerte había cambiado cuando fue tomado por Iván. Todo por ayudar a su hermano. Eso era lo que hacía la familia, _¿no? _

—Para —dijo el otro.

Gilbert habló entre dientes y pasó a besarle su blanco pezón por un momento, mientras pasaba la vista por la habitación. Estaban en pleno invierno, el sonido del aire pegando en la ventana le hicieron evitar escuchar los gemidos entrecortados del ruso.

—No, para, Gilbert —repitió sumisamente Iván. Gilbert se irgió para mirarle a los ojos.

"_Es más erótico de lo que pensaba."_

Trató de quitarse ese vil pensamiento. Cuando el chico trató de moverse, el alemán se lo impidió, tomándole de las manos con fuerza. _Oh, no_, aún no estaba satisfecho del todo. Deseaba verle aún más patético de lo que ahora mismo le parecía. Sonrió al ver un collar de marcas en el cuello, todas producidas por sus mordidas. Pequeñas heridas en comparación de las que él mismo había recibido anteriormente.

La tenue luz de la lámpara le hizo ver figuras extrañas en la pared de la habitación. Iván olía a deseo, peor que eso. _"Cercano a la lujuria",_ susurró el albino en su cabeza. Pero, no, no, no quería pensar en eso. Sería como admitir que aquel hombre le gustaba.

Iván se agitó de nuevo y gimió débilmente mientras Gilbert deslizaba su mano encima de su pene. La luminosa piel del euroasiático le hizo verle mucho más joven de lo que ya era. Y eso a Gilbert le parecía mágico. El alemán le besó la frente y gimió.

—No más, Gilbert. Para —escuchó que le dijo de nuevo.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? Te gusta y lo sabes

—Para, Gilbert.

—No quiero.

—Para, ah, mmm, ah, para…

—¿Que pare? Pero si lo disfrutas —sonrió irónico.

—No. Para, no más, Gilbert.

—Iván, ¿te gusta?

—Ah, ah, Gilbert. Ah.

—¿Iván? —le tomó de los hombros, para mirarle a los ojos. Iván se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo sin vergüenza alguna. ¿Por qué demonios ignoraba lo que él le decía?—. Oye, Iván, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Gilbert. Ah. Ah. Mmm. Ah. No más. No.

—

—¡ESCÚCHAME! —gritó exasperado.

Se quedó quieto. Su respiración entrecortada y desesperada le hizo comprender lo extraño que había sido todo aquello… Siguió sin poder creérselo.

—Mierda —dijo al darse cuenta de la realidad.

¿Una alucinación?

¡Un sueño!

Maldita cena que le había caído pesada. Volteó su vista buscando al acompañante de sus sueños, lo vio. El hombre le sonreía radiantemente. El prusiano emitió un gruñido al darse cuenta que nuevamente compartía la cama con él por obligación, o por lo menos eso se decía siempre riendo como demente.

—Buenos días, Gilbert.

Él no respondió.

—¿Lo has disfrutado? —preguntó Iván inocentemente—. No pensé que Gilbert me deseara hasta esos extremos.

El prusiano tembló al percatarse del aura oscura y el sonido de "kolkolkol" saliendo de la boca de su acompañante.

_Mierda._

Había hablado en sueños. Y no había sido cualquier sueño. _¡No señor!_

—No-no sé de qué me hablas —fingió locura, mirando hacia otra lado. Rió nervioso.

Iván le tomó con fuerza de las manos. El teutón simplemente tembló debajo de él al comprender qué es lo que vendría después… Una larga mañana, un insufrible dolor de trasero y, posiblemente… Una bizarra semana encerrado en su cuarto, con la única tarea de consentir al ruso.

_¡Mierda! _

Su estúpida mala suerte iba de mal en peor. Y todo gracias a ese estúpido sueño que, sin lugar a dudas… le había gustado más de lo que él mismo pensaba.

Sonrió irónico antes de aceptar a regañadientes el beso que Iván le daba.

_**Fin.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván/Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** #18 – _Después de_  
**Resumen:** Después de tanto, él se da cuenta que le ama.  
**Advertencias:** Pensamiento de Prusia respecto a Rusia, probablemente muy OOC. Gracias a mi beta por revisar.

* * *

**#18— Después de…**

Después de poseerte, tú le odias.

Después de besarte, tú finges que te da asco.

Después de tocarte, tú tratas de hacerle entender que lo detestas.

Después de que te susurra palabras de amor, tú le escupes tu ponzoña.

Después de que él te dice que te ama, el gran tú vira hacia otro lado, tratas de convencerte de que aquel latido desbocado no es la respuesta a su confesión.

_Tú, tú_ el gran _tú _trata, después que él te hace el amor, de fingir que nada de lo que haga o diga hará que lo ames. Tú sabes que todo es una gran y vil mentira…

Después de algunas noches, sabes que serás sincero contigo mismo y logras admitir que, después de todo,_ él_ te agrada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván/Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** #28 – _No tiene sentido_  
**Resumen:** Las acciones de Rusia le trastornan más de lo que ÉL mismo piensa.  
**Advertencias:** Pensamiento de Prusia respecto a Rusia, probablemente muy OOC. Gracias a mi beta por revisar.

* * *

**#28— No tiene sentido…**

Prusia sabe que odia lo cursi, lo delicado, las palabras bonitas y refinadas. ¡Él no necesita de eso!

Odia cuando son considerados, siente que le insultan porque le tratan como a alguien débil. ¡Y el GRAN Prusia no es débil! Jamás podría sentirse a gusto con un trato parecido al que muchas (os) le dan al señorito de Austria. Él es demasiado hombre…

—Te amo, Gilbert —escucha que le ha susurrado Iván e inmediatamente siente a su estómago contraerse, a su pulso acelerarse, a sus mejillas arder. Para ÉL todo eso no tiene sentido. Nada de sentido, ¿por qué unas simples palabras pueden trastornarle?

"_ARGH, lo que sea",_ se dice.

Prusia agita sus cabellos, ve al ruso sonreír adorablemente y finge —o por lo menos trata— de que aquello no salió de sus pensamientos. ¡No tiene sentido! Y tampoco desea buscárselo, no cuando tiene a Iván demasiado cerca con la firme intención de besarle. Prusia cierra los ojos para corresponder y nuevamente se repite que todo aquello para él simplemente no tiene sentido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván/Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** #24 – _Uno tras otro_  
**Resumen:** Una tras y otra vez, él le toma.  
**Advertencias:** Pensamiento de Prusia respecto a Rusia, probablemente muy OOC. Gracias a mi beta por revisar.

* * *

**#24— Uno tras otro**

Una vez más, disfrutas uno tras otro intento fallido de él por romperte, de hacerte añicos; de mostrarte cuán pequeño puedes llegar a ser. Ríes con estruendo al verle fallar. Eres demasiado arrogante para admitir que aquello te gusta. Una nueva sonrisa silenciosa y petulante sale de ti al saber que el ruso te desea.

Te anhela, te ansia, te ambiciona; muchos sinónimos que es demasiado cansado pronunciar. Y guardas, receloso, para ti, que muy en el fondo de tu corazón por eso es que le perteneces. Una tras otra y otra vez…


	6. Chapter 6

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván/Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** #20 – _En llamas._  
**Resumen:** Siente que se quema cuando él le toca.  
**Advertencias:** Pensamiento de Prusia respecto a Rusia, probablemente muy OOC. Gracias a mi beta por revisar.

* * *

**# 20— En llamas**

Dolor.

Indescriptible dolor es lo que sentía.

Una sensación mezclada con el placer que le enloquecía por completo. Abrió su boca, dejando escapar un sonoro jadeo producto de las lamidas del ruso sobre su pene. El calor de la sangre sobre su pecho (por los golpes con el grifo del ruso) le quemó más de lo que pensaba. Ardía como nunca pensó que ardería.

Era tan indescriptiblemente erótico sentir aquello. Gilbert maldijo a su mente por olvidarse de la animadversión que supuestamente sentía por él. Se irguió cuando Iván rozó su entrada, con nadie se había sentido de esa forma.

—Abre las piernas, Prusia —ordenó el ruso.

Prusia quiso decir algo, pero sólo dejó escapar un carraspeo de inconformidad. No le gustaba obedecer de forma tan sumisa. Odiaba sentirse dominado por alguien, ¡ÉL debía ser quien dominara, no el dominado!

Rusia siguió mordisqueándole, haciéndole ponerse deseoso y jadeante, su lengua le pareció indescriptiblemente divina y pensó por unos momentos que si mostraba más sus sentimientos, se rebajaría a demostrar que le gustaba eso.

_¡Nunca! _

Se mordió el labio con fuerza, no deseaba caer más bajo de lo que estaba cayendo. Él era Prusia, no mostraría debilidad, aunque todo aquello fuera mucho más placentero de lo que pensaba.

—Abre las piernas…

—No —dijo.

Iván le tomó con fuerza y se las abrió, el teutón se sonrojó porque sabía que su miembro estaba majestuosamente erecto. Sus labios se torcieron de forma divertida, se sintió complacido ante la idea de poder encender al otro con su cuerpo. El sexo de Iván sobresalía entre su pantalón. Se sentía poderoso al encenderlo como el fuego, calentarlo, hacerle deseoso de poseerle. Prusia estaba en llamas. Haría que el ruso le aplacase aquello…

—Iván... —ronroneó antes de morderle la oreja. Cerró los ojos por completo y se perdió en el calor que el cuerpo del ruso le estaba dando.

Tan caliente.

Tanta energía desprendiéndose de aquel acto, que se sintió de nuevo arder en llamas cuando fue invadido. Respondió dejando salir un sonoro jadeo de satisfacción de su boca.

"_Mierda",_ dijo.

Y cerró los ojos, olvidándose de todo. ¿Para qué pensar cuando el contoneo desenfrenado del choque de sus caderas inundaba sus oídos? Volvió a maldecir.

"_Más, más, más",_ decía su mente, y al parecer su cuerpo concordaba con ello. Aferró sus piernas a la cadera de Iván, haciendo que se adentrara hasta el fondo de su ser. Aquella acción le hizo sentir que le tocaba en un punto que pocos —por no decir nadie— conocían. Esta vez ronroneo como un animal salvaje…

—Gilbert… —susurró el ruso.

—Mm… —el teutón se atrevió a besarle y de nuevo sintió que ardía en llamas por la intromisión desesperada de la lengua del otro.

_Ah, ah, ah, _y más se colaron por sus tímpanos. Sabía que poco les faltaba para llegar a la culminación de su acto, así que poco a poco recobró la cordura.

El semen de Iván salía por su entrada. Vio al ruso jadear suavemente haciendo que su aliento chocase contra su nuca, Gilbert trató de no estremecerse.

Todo fue inútil, esa parte le era tan sensible.

—Tan adorable —dijo Rusia antes de besarle.

Prusia primero le miró enojado, pero poco después se olvidó de todo y se dejó hacer. Después de todo, Rusia le hacía encender alguna extraña sensación que no sabía que tenía, tal vez ser quemado por él no le era tan molesto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván/Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** #04 – _Es culpa del frío_  
**Resumen:** Es culpa del frío.

**Advertencias:** Pensamiento de Prusia respecto a Rusia, probablemente muy OOC. Gracias a mi beta por revisar.

* * *

**#4—Es culpa del frío.**

Es culpa del frío, se dice.

No es como si le gustase abrazar el cuerpo de Iván por las noches.

_¡Claro que no!_

Es el frío que hace en Rusia, se repite.

No es que ame oler la fragante colonia que desprende el joven.

_¡Para nada!_

Es simplemente —calla—, que hace mucho frío, se reafirma.

Se remueve, incómodo, al saber que todo aquello que se dice no son más que simples y llanas mentiras. Él sabe que muy en el fondo, el gran cuerpo del ruso le hace sentir un cosquilleo por dentro, una extraña necesidad de poder ser abrazado de él se desprende, cada vez que siente el frío colarse por su cuerpo.

Es el frío, se puntualiza.

No es como si le gustase que las manos de Iván le recorran todo el cuerpo cada noche.

Todo es culpa del frío, que le hace pensar cosas extrañas. Es así de simple, el _frío_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván/Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** #13 – _Un empujón._  
**Resumen:** Un simple empujón le demuestra que algo puede ser robado.

**Advertencias:** Alemania en esta drabble, algo tan OCC que me duele leer. Lo sé, lo sé, es algo tan malo, pero no hay más en mis pocas neuronas –tos–. Gracias a quien lea, y a mi beta. Este escrito se da en un universo alterno.

* * *

**#13— Un empujón.**

Ludwig había ido a visitar a su hermano.

Sentía que algo raro le estaba pasando, ya que un día antes había estado extremadamente callado. Y eso para él era incomprensible. No es que Gilbert no pudiese ser callado, es que precisamente era que sólo estaba callado cuando algo malo le ocurría. Tal vez exageraba. Aun así, decidido, tocó la puerta de su departamento.

No recibió respuesta.

Con cierto nerviosismo sacó la llave de repuesto que tenía para casos extremos. Se adentró en la casa, pero no le encontró en la sala, así que optó por ir a su habitación.

—¿Hermano? —preguntó cohibido.

—¡WEST! —gritó el otro.

El alemán casi cayó al suelo por el gran brinco que había dado Gilbert a sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó de nuevo al verle con grandes ojeras. Gilbert calló y esbozó una sonrisa falsa.

—Sí…

—

Sentados en el sillón de la sala, ambos miraban una película que momentos antes Ludwig había traído desde su casa, con la firme convicción de que alegraría a Gilbert. El mencionado se encontraba más relajado disfrutando de una cerveza, o por lo menos eso parecía ante la forma tan desparramada en la que estaba…

—¿Sabes…? —dijo de pronto Gilbert.

—¿Qué?

—Ten cuidado –advirtió.

Ludwig le miró sin comprender, y se sobresaltó cuando unas pequeñas lágrimas se desprendieron de los ojos rojos de su hermano.

—¡Nunca, NUNCA te acerques a alguien, West! —exclamó con alteración. Gilbert se limpió los fluídos nasales y las fastidiosas lágrimas que salían de él—. ¡Ten cuidado, porque algo podría ser robado sin previo aviso!

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me robaron mi primer beso. ¡MI PRIMER BESO! —gritó con ahínco. Se frotó los labios con furia, Ludwig sintió que un sudor apareció en su frente. _"Conque era eso", _pensó—. ¡Sí! ¡ESTÚPIDO RUSO! ¡Esta me la paga! ¿¡Cómo se atrevió!

Ludwig se quedó callado, mirando cada ademán de odio que salía de su rostro. Aquello debía haber sido un fuerte shock para que su hermano estuviese de esa forma; suspiró, esperando ser de ayuda.

—¿Qué pasó? —se atrevió a cuestionar. Vio cómo Gilbert se quedaba quieto y con nerviosismo empezaba a jugar con la tapa de su cerveza.

—Ah, pues, verás… Estaba yo, y luego él, y entonces, ¡ZAS! Me robó mi beso —explicó.

—… Hermano, no entendí —confesó Ludwig.

—Alguien me empujó y el ruso me besó —dijo tan rápidamente que el otro alemán pensó que se trataba de un trabalenguas. Estuvo a punto de darse un golpe en la cabeza con su mano, todo por un simple empujón.

—Mi primer beso, West. El primero —agregó antes de echarse a llorar en el sillón.

Ludwig no dijo nada más, simplemente optó por darle pequeñas palmaditas y reír con calidez. Sólo esperaba que su hermano se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que Iván le profesaba. Y que ese empujoncito que "alguien" les había dado, sirviera para algo bueno…

"_Bueno",_ se dijo…

"_Por lo menos fue un beso."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván/Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** #05 – _Cinco minutos más._  
**Resumen:** Él espera que aquellos cinco minutos más se vuelvan una eternidad.

**Advertencias:** Primera cosa que escribo desde el punto de vista de Rusia, tan OOC que me van a matar. Gracias.

* * *

**#5—Cinco minutos más**

—Cinco minutos más —dice el teutón.

Iván se queda quieto, mirándole en silencio, deleitándose con la piel expuesta que el prusiano ha dejado para él y que la sábana no cubre del todo. Sonríe de lado, porque es de las pocas ocasiones que el otro ha sucumbido ante su amor, aunque le haya obligado (sólo un poco). Desliza sus dedos por la curvatura de su cuello, juguetea con el omóplato y acaricia con cariño las pequeñas marcas que ha dejado en él. Gilbert se ve tan hermoso, tan divino, eso lo sabe Iván y más cuando desprende aquel aroma a sexo que él ha sido culpable de crear.

—Cinco minutos más —vuelve a repetir.

El ruso ve cómo Prusia se remueve, incómodo, y él se queda quieto, como cuando el león espera a su presa para comérsela. Entonces, cuando el otro ya no se mueve, sigue con su exploración. Se acerca a su oído para susurrarle cosas en su idioma mientras que, con suavidad, baja su mano por la espalda del albino.

Recuerda los intensos jadeos del chico de ojos rojos horas antes. Y eso no es más que un aliciente para calentarse. Lleva presuroso su mano por debajo de la sábana, palpa la carne que forma sus nalgas. Siente ese deseo de querer morderle, pero sabe que si lo hace, el otro dejará de ser tan adorable (claro, sobre todo si está callado), así que sonríe de nuevo.

—Suavemente —murmura.

—Cinco minutos más, Iván —susurra anhelante Gilbert, y el mencionado lo pega más a sí mismo, tratando de darle aquel calor que sabe que al otro le gusta. Esperando que aquellos cinco minutos más se vuelvan muchos, muchos más.


	10. Chapter 10

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván /Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** _#08 — Repetición._  
**Resumen:** Él se repite, una y otra vez, que aquello no está bien.  
**Advertencias:** HAHAHAH y más HAHAHHA. No sé de dónde salió, ya saben, pensamientos de Prusia hacia el ruso. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**#8 —Repetición.**

Una y otra vez espera, tremuloso, que aquel sujeto deje de acercársele como lo hace. Que deje de repetir aquellas frases agridulces en sus oídos. Que deje de poder hacerle sentir aquellas extrañas sensaciones de felicidad y agonía.

Iván rebobina aquello que creyó perdido otra vez del tiempo, aquello que Hungría despreció, aquello que el señorito decidió dejar, aquello que West abandonó por Italia.

El ruso le repite una y otra vez que lo ama, que lo desea, que lo anhela y él no puede más que retroceder ante la sola idea que se repita aquello que odia. Aquello que teme. A dar su corazón. Porque sabe que no podrá resistir que nuevamente alguien le haga sentir aquel asfixiante sentimiento de no ser correspondido. Es por eso que no comprende por qué Iván le repite una y otra vez que lo ama. Y es por eso, que él no quiere caer en la repetición de su desgracia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván /Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** _#09— Callejón sin salida._  
**Resumen:** Una extraña invitación más un extraño silencio dan como resultado una rara emoción.  
**Advertencias:** Se desarrolla en un mundo alternativo, probablemente se enlazará con el drable 22 y 01. Se recomienda que sea lean de esa forma 22, 09, 01.

* * *

**# 09 — Callejón sin salida.**

Gilbert estaba solo, sentado en un salón escondido en el sótano de la escuela. Había llegado gracias a las buenas indicaciones de Iván, quien al parecer era el único que conocía aquel lugar privado.

En la pequeña ventaba del lugar se podía lograr ver más de cerca la catedral. Las gárgolas de color gris se veían más imponentes de cerca, y aquellos ornamentos en las columnas simplemente le parecieron fascinantes.

—Gracias por esperarme —dijo Iván—. Tenía que cerrar algunas que otras secciones que aún están en remodelación —explicó.

—Ya veo —respondió con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz.

—¿Estás listo? —Iván siguió explicándole algo que sinceramente no le interesaba. No cuando sus nervios estaban completamente revolucionados. No podía concentrarse ante el pensamiento de que ambos se encontraban solos en la escuela, sin nadie en sus alrededores, nadie que les interrumpiría en lo que sea que fuera a pasar más adelante. Trató de distraerse con cualquier cosa a su alrededor, las cajas polvorientas de aquel lugar, las arañas que caían graciosamente por la ventana que daba a la catedral, inclusive aquella colchoneta tirada en el piso le pareció más interesante.

—¿Qué opinas tú? —preguntó de nuevo Iván al voltearse a mirarle directamente. La sonrisa radiante que le daba el ruso hizo que el alemán se sonrojara.

—Ah, pues… —Gilbert se rascó la cabeza y viró los ojos, no tenía mucho valor para mirarle en esos momentos patéticos de su persona—. Oye, ¿por qué me has invitado? Precisamente a mí… —dijo queriendo poder encontrar una salida rápida ante aquellas emociones.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso no quieres conocerla? —respondió Iván mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la salida del lugar—. Pensé que te gustaría conocer la catedral por dentro.

—Ah, entiendo —murmuró.

—Pero, antes de eso —Iván se detuvo en lo que hacía, se volteó de nuevo para encarar al chico de ojos rojos y estiró su mano—. Ven.

Gilbert le miró sin comprender, ¿qué era lo que deseaba con aquel ademán?

—De la mano es mejor, así no te perderás, Gilbert —explicó.

El europeo sintió sus mejillas arder, eso sería como si fueran novios. Sintió que su pulso se aceleraba. Un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo y juró que, por unos momentos, su corazón se paraba ante el toque de su piel.

—Tienes manos grandes —alcanzó a decir antes de dejar salir una sonrisa ladina.

A la vista del alemán, Iván parecía feliz al salir de lugar, sus manos entrelazadas se acoplaban extrañamente bien. Y fue cuando comprendió que había entrado a un callejón sin salida. Uno del que no deseaba salir, aunque fingiera que sí.


	12. Chapter 12

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván /Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** #12 – _Encanto._  
**Resumen:** Aunque no crea en la magia, extrañamente se siente embrujado por el ruso.  
**Advertencias:** Algo raro, salido de la no inspiración, probablemente muy OOC. Gracias a mi beta por revisar.

* * *

**# 12— Encanto**

Siempre se encontraba sonriendo. Aquella hermosa dentadura sobresalía como un brillante amanecer entre su piel blanca. Sus manos, aunque gruesas, le parecían verdaderamente suaves. Él nunca se había atrevido a tocarlas, primero por seguridad personal, segundo por orgullo. Era demasiado genial como para caer tan bajo. Por eso y por otras cosas más, siempre le pareció curioso y embrujante lo cariñoso que era Iván con sus girasoles. Era algo que no le parecía normal, ¿podría el ruso poseer realmente un noble corazón?

Gilbert sabía de antemano que no era del todo así, pensaba que la sonrisa tan amable que siempre le daba a los demás como si fuera comprensivo era y sería un arma letal para aquellos que no lo conocieran del todo bien. Iván era malicioso hasta el tuétano, y eso Gilbert sí que lo sabía bien, por eso es que no comprendía cómo alguien de su calaña podía ser tan amable con algún ser vivo, ¿estaría encantado por algún hechizo de Inglaterra?

Iván no era de "esos" aunque siempre que lo veía llevara algunos girasoles en sus manos. Simplemente no le parecía que fuera del tipo amoroso. Es por eso que cuando podía le susurraba a West que el ruso estaba encantando, claro, aunque su genial intelecto no le permitía del todo admitir que creía en aquellas maldiciones. Nunca había sido tan creyente en lo mágico como lo era Inglaterra, Finlandia, Egipto o México.

"_¿No crees que le prestas mucha atención a Rusia?",_ había dicho su hermano la última vez. Eso le había dejado pensando un poco en el trasfondo del asunto, porque sabía de antemano lo mucho que odiaba a Rusia, pero, asimismo, sabía cuánto tiempo gastaba observándole con cautela. Fue entonces que se percató de lo mucho que últimamente había estado pensando en el euroasiático. ¿Qué tenía el joven para no despegar sus ojos de él?

El teutón no lo sabía, claro que no, bueno, tal vez sí, pero no podía admitir su peor temor. Con la alegría que le caracterizaba siguió con su extraña manera de mirarle. Debía admitir que aquel sujeto no se le hacía indiferente. Gilbert Beilschmidt estaba un poco interesado. Sólo un poco.


	13. Chapter 13

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván /Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** _#16 — Última palabra._  
**Resumen:** Iván sabe que mientras Gilbert se encuentre de esa forma, no tendrá el valor de replicarle.  
**Advertencias:** M—Preg. Porque se me antojó, y punto (?); en conjunto con el #26. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**#16 —Última palabra.**

—¿Es tu última palabra? —preguntó Iván, tendiéndole la mano—. ¿De verdad que has escogido ese nombre?

—¡Claro! ¡Precisamente porque ese nombre es el mejor de todos! —respondió Gilbert—. Creo que tengo el honor de poder llamarle como a mí me plazca, no olvidemos quién es la genial persona que juega el papel principal, ¿quieres cerveza?

El ruso se levantó de sus manos, negándose amablemente. Sabía que no podía replicar con Gilbert, no en esos momentos.

—Eso es porque te ves adorable —Iván sonrió—. Tu abultado estómago te hacer ver angelical, ¿no lo crees así, Yekaterina?

Gilbert Beilschmidt juntó los dedos y clavó su mirada en los ojos claros de la joven.

—Bu—bu—bueno, Gilbert, en realidad es verdad —confesó.

Iván miró al teutón con una radiante sonrisa ante el sonrojo por las palabras de su hermana.

—Gilbert —dijo—. Creo que sabes que también es mi hijo, ¿no crees que también tengo cierto derecho? —se acomodó las bolsas que llevaba en la mano.

—¿Quién es aquel que lo lleva? —Gilbert miró al ruso con frialdad—. Es mi última palabra. Mi hermoso, bellísimo hijo llevará mi nombre. ¡He dicho!

Yekaterina —quien se había convertido en exportadora—, atinó a moverse, incómoda. Su hermano se estaba enojando y aquello no pintaba nada bien.

—Gilbert… de veras, ¿no deberías pensarlo un poco mejor?

El alemán se quedó quieto y miró al ruso despectivamente.

—Ya te lo dije, ruso. Mi hijo se llamará como yo, y estoy completamente seguro de que será un varón —exclamó.

Gilbert dio por terminada aquella estúpida discusión por el nombre de su primogénito. Yekaterina suspiró, cansada, al ver la reacción de su hermano menor; aquella sonrisa que salía de su boca seguramente no traería nada de bueno para el pobre Gilbert. A Dios gracias que el otro no lo sabía. A Dios gracias.


	14. Chapter 14

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván /Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** _#19 — En una sola noche._  
**Resumen:** En una sola noche, Gilbert le muestra más que una emoción.  
**Advertencias:** Pensamientos de Rusia. Breve mención de Austria. Gracias a quien lea.

* * *

**#19 —En una sola noche.**

En una sola noche le había tenido, y en esa misma noche le había vuelto a perder.

En una sola noche le había hecho tocar el cielo, y él en esa misma noche le había hecho conocer el infierno con solamente dos palabras.

En una sola noche creyó que la felicidad sí exitista para él, y en una sola Gilbert le había mostrado que eso no era para él.

En una sola noche pensó que podía amar, pero, claro, Gilbert en esa misma noche le había enseñado que esa sensación podía transformarse en todo lo contrario.

Todo en una sola noche.

En una miserable noche que Iván nunca podría olvidar, no cuando Gilbert le había dejado por aquel hombre de aristocrático andar.


	15. Chapter 15

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván /Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** #21 – _No lo parece._  
**Resumen:** Un día amanece en la cama con Iván y descubre que probablemente ÉL no le odia.  
**Advertencias:** Algo raro, probablemente muy OOC. Gracias a mi beta por revisar. Probablemente un mundo alterno, a estas alturas ya ni sé…

* * *

**# 21— No lo parece**

Despertó sintiendo que había dormido largo tiempo, pero una ojeada al reloj que se encontraba en su habitación le dijo que aún era temprano. Mediodía. Siguió adormilado un rato hasta que palpó con incomodidad el cuerpo que le acompañaba. Sus ojos, que aún se mantenían cerrados, se abrieron de golpe. ¿Quién carajo compartía su cama?

—Tengo hambre —le dijo el sujeto—. Si no te importa, iré a preparar algo de café, Gilbert.

Gilbert se quedó quieto, sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba o en qué jodido mundo alternativo había caído. Gilbert entonces le dio la razón a su conciencia, por primera vez supo que tomar le estaba haciendo mucho más mal de lo que pensaba. Con fuerza se revolvió los cabellos, desesperado al no comprender cómo es que había terminado con un chico… Bueno, no era como si nunca hubiese terminado con uno.

En ciertas ocasiones lo había hecho con algún que otro, por ejemplo: "El señorito" —quien se había sentido tan humillado que la repulsión que Gilbert había sentido al principio se disipó junto con su resaca—. Francis también había terminado en su cama, pero Gilbert lo había tomado por un desliz por parte de ambos. En cambio, Antonio…

Calló sus pensamientos unos segundos al sentir sus mejillas arder al recordar lo que había hecho la última vez. Ese era otro asunto que no tenía por qué analizar en ese momento, no cuando había terminado con su peor enemigo en SU cama.

El prusiano siguió mirando con cierta cautela el lugar, donde podía escucharse una tonadita; seguramente el idiota del ruso se encontraba tarareando algo que no comprendía. Aún con la duda de cómo es que había terminado en aquella situación, optó por tomar un relajante baño… Y fue cuando se percató de una inevitable verdad. Una sustancia pegajosa salía de su adolorida entrada. Si alguien pudiese verlo en esos momentos, podría admitir que la cara de horror que se perfilaba en sus facciones era demasiado exagerada. Gilbert se dejó caer de rodillas, desesperado ante el hecho de que a quien hubiesen jodido fuese a ÉL y no al revés.

—¡TE ODIO, MALDITO RUSO DE MIERDA!

—No lo parece —respondió el otro desde la puerta de la recámara con la insufrible sonrisa de no haber hecho nada malo. Gilbert sintió sus mejillas arder al encontrarlo desaliñadamente sensual. Una mueca de haber descubierto una verdad horrenda se posó en su rostro ante el vil pensamiento de que le había parecido atractivo. Se golpeó la frente contra la cama, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? ¿No había bastado con ser él quien había ido abajo? Ahora encima aquel sujeto se le hacía atractivo y sensual. Algo estaba mal, muy mal.

—¿No te lo parece? ¿No lo parece? —exasperado como solamente él sabía estar, Gilbert le miró con reprobación, furia y un sinfín de emociones que no comprendía del todo—. ¿Cómo demonios terminamos de esta forma? —calló al sentir cómo el ruso le tomaba de la mano con fuerza, tiraba de él y le abrazaba con ternura (esto hizo que se tensara). ¿Qué demonios pasaba?, se repitió.

—Tú no me odias… —dijo Iván—. No como esperabas odiarme… No del todo —murmuró al final.

El albino sabía que podía apartar al sujeto que le apresaba con una súper técnica de defensa que West se había encargado de enseñarle; sin embargo, pese a lo que él mismo pensaba de no invadir su espacio personal y menos si era "aquel" sujeto, se quedó quieto con el corazón palpitando como si hubiese corrido un kilómetro.

El olor de Iván inundó su nariz, la calidez que desprendía le parecía abrumadora, incluso sus grandes y toscas manos acariciándole su espalda desnuda le parecieron tiernas. El ruso tenía puntos buenos. Aunque no lo pareciese del todo, a Gilbert le agradaba Iván. Sólo un poco. Tal vez por eso, aquella mañana había despertado en sus brazos. Tal vez por eso, en ese momento estaba a punto de besarlo. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, podría tener el valor de admitir que siempre estuvo interesado en él, aunque no lo pareciese.


	16. Chapter 16

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván /Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** _#22 — Silencio._  
**Resumen:** Una extraña invitación más un extraño silencio dan como resultado una rara emoción.  
**Advertencias:** Se desarrolla en un mundo alternativo, probablemente se enlazará con el drabbles 09 y 01. Se recomienda que sea lean de esa forma 22, 09, 01.

* * *

**# 22— Silencio**

Silencio.

Silencio.

Uno que otro sonido hueco lejano, y después más silencio.

Era más de mediodía, el sol se alzaba alegremente. Gilbert prefería saltarse alguna que otra materia. Sabía que era demasiado inteligente como para reprobarlas. Con cierta pereza se adentró a una zona que aún no había explorado, ya que apenas y había tenido tiempo para revisar la institución por completo. Acababa de ingresar hacía unos días junto con su hermano. Por fin podría darse el lujo de disfrutarlo a solas.

El gran colegio de la zona de su casa, donde se juntaban un sinfín de niños ricos mimados y personas que hasta cierto punto le parecían molestas. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le ignoraría, con tal genialidad belleza espirando por sus poros? ¿Acaso no sabían con quién se metían?

Gilbert siguió caminando por los pasillos vacíos hasta que logró vislumbrar una pequeña catedral. Ahí, parada, hermosamente hecha de cemento y piedra caliza. Era evidente su arquitectura gótica. Le gustó, así que presuroso y, para qué mentir, emocionado, siguió con su travesía.

Le faltaban pocos metros para lograr su cometido, cuando de repente sintió cómo algo se le atravesaba; no había logrado ver por completo lo que casi se había estrellado con su hermosa cara.

—¿¡Qué demonios! —logró decir al sentir una emoción de reconforte. Sabía que se había salvado de una buena herida —debía admitirlo— al vislumbrar una flecha clavada en la pared. _¿Quién demonios había sido el idiota que había tratado de matar a su excelentísima persona?_, pensó. Bufó, molesto, antes de tomar aquel instrumento del terror con las manos; al parecer llevaba una nota en su palillo de madera, y ya hubiese sido por curiosidad o por simple fanfarronería por verse muy hombre, se atrevió a leerla.

"_Espero que nos podamos ver terminando las clases. Será un honor mostrarte el colegio."_

_Atte. _

_Iván Braginsky._

"_De verdad, ¿qué mierda le pasaba a ese colegio?",_ pensó horrorizado con las manos temblorosas. ¿Quién demonios se creía el ruso para hacer ese tipo de petición de aquella forma?

Nuevamente, sin proponérselo, se quedó en silencio. Sabía lo que implicaba aquella invitación. Desde que había llegado al lugar, se había encontrado en un juego extraño con aquel sujeto. Uno donde ambos sabían que estiraban y aflojaban, uno donde daban a entender que por su parte había una aberración por el ruso mientras que este parecía disfrutar sus malos tratos con aquella sonrisilla infantil. Eso a Gilbert le gustaba, era y no era a la vez.

Al principio pensó que era porque se encontraba aburrido o porque no tenía muchos conocidos (Francis y Antonio no contaban, a ellos les conocía de toda la vida); pero eso cambió, no supo cuándo o por qué, simplemente cambió de un día para otro. Estaba nervioso, y el silencio abrumador de aquella sección no parecía ayudarle mucho.

"_Bah, seguro que es mi imaginación…",_ pensó ante una extraña sensación en el estómago. Sería la primera vez que se encontraría con Iván a solas, con toda la escuela vacía, en silencio. Disfrutando simplemente de la compañía del otro, y eso a Gilbert le hizo emocionarse. Algo que, a regañadientes, le gustaba mucho.


	17. Chapter 17

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván /Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** _#16 — Última palabra._  
**Resumen:** En lugar de un girasol, Gilbert tiene una rosa roja entre sus manos. ¿Qué ha pasado de especial en sus vidas para tal acontecimiento?  
**Advertencias:** HAHAHAH, más M—Preg. Drabble que va unido con el #16. Gracias a quien lea, y a Coco por revisar.

* * *

**#26— Una rosa roja.**

Esa era la primera vez que Iván no le regalaba un girasol. Primero, se sintió incómodo, estaba acostumbrado a poder mirar aquellas plantas amarillas en su habitación. Segundo, no pensó que el ruso conociera que existían otras flores. Tercero, ¿qué hacía aquel día especial?

—Está aquí —dijo Iván.

—Mm… —adormilado, Gilbert trató de sentarse en la cama.

—No te esfuerces —aconsejó el ruso mientras le acomodaba con suavidad en la almohada.

—Vamos, no soy un inútil.

Iván asintió rápidamente.

—¿Cómo esta? —preguntó Gilbert, acomodándose con una sonrisa radiante. Se sentía secretamente emocionado de haber podido cumplirle el sueño dorado al sujeto que sostenía una rosa en sus manos. Sabía lo que aquel acto significaba para él.

—Maravilloso —dijo Iván, como distraído en sus propios pensamientos. Se mordió los labios—. Gracias.

Gilbert sonrió.

—Eso sí que no me lo esperaba —confesó. Tomó la rosa de su mano y le miró emocionado—. ¿Es niño, verdad?

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Es niño, verdad? —repitió.

—Te amo —dijo de pronto Iván.

—¿ES NIÑO, VERDAD?

A los pocos segundos de su grito, la enfermera entró con un bultito entre sus manos. Gilbert sintió que desfallecía, no era lo que esperaba, otra vez el ruso había ganado.

—Es una niña —dijo Iván. Por el tono en que había dicho aquello, Gilbert percibió lo orgulloso que se sentía.

—Bueno, pero es tan hermosa como yo, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió Iván antes de darle un fugaz beso en la frente a Gilbert, quien apretaba con cierta emoción la rosa en sus manos. Ah, ahora lo comprendía, hoy era especial. No todos los días él paría una hija para el ruso. Y era por eso que no todos los días se podía dar el lujo de tener una rosa roja entre sus manos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván /Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** _#27 — Aún falta._  
**Resumen:** Falta mucho tiempo para ambos logren consumar su amor.  
**Advertencias:** Pensamientos de Prusia a Rusia. Un mundo alterno, ¿o tal vez no? ¿Alguien puede imaginarse a un joven Rusia enamorado de un Prusia un poco mayor? Yo sí, ehem… Gracias por leer, y a mi beta.

* * *

**#27— Aún falta.**

Sabe, no, más bien intuye que aún falta mucho para que el otro logre comprender sus sentimientos. Y es que aquel condenado muchachito no entiende que aún es muy joven y que ÉL siente un temor asfixiante ante la sola idea de perderlo.

Iván no sabe lo mucho que dolería si le llegase a dejar. Pese a sus patéticos intentos por mantenerle alejado, Iván se cuela cada noche en su habitación, se aferra a su espalda y repite palabras en ruso que ÉL simplemente no logra entender.

"_Aún le falta crecer",_ se dice Gilbert como consuelo a aquellos arrebatos de celos cuando alguien traspasa su espacio personal. _"Es simplemente una etapa",_ se repite robóticamente. Aunque cada vez sea menos posible negarse al toque de su fugaz beso. Y es que Gilbert sabe que aún falta mucho para que logre admitir que el joven que duerme en sus brazos en ese momento podrá ser aquel a quien logre entregar su corazón.


	19. Chapter 19

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván/Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** _#29 – __Algún día._  
**Resumen:** Algún día promete tener el valor de olvidarle.  
**Advertencias:** Algo raro, probablemente muy OOC. Gracias a mi beta por revisar. Pensamientos prusianos… Qué novedad (Insertar suspiro irónico).

* * *

**# 29— Algún día.**

Siempre se decía que le olvidaría. La irremediable verdad era que, por más que lo hubiese intentando, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Primero porque el euroasiático era su diversión. Segundo, porque todo le hacía acordarse de él (como los guantes coloridos que ahora mismo tenía la gente a su alrededor). Y tercero, a quién deseaba engañar, Rusia le gustaba.

Siempre pensó que, a pesar de que el tiempo transcurría, podría echarlo de su mente y por eso no se preocupaba de que pensara en él de cierta forma. Con las manos trémulas, la cabeza gacha, siempre se decía con ahínco que algún día dejaría de fijarse en él. La realidad era que no podía y no quería.

_Algún día_… _Oh, sí_, algún día posiblemente tendría el valor para enfrentarse a sí mismo y admitir que estaba enamorado de Rusia.


	20. Chapter 20

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván/Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** _#25 – __Prohibido._  
**Resumen:** Una conversación común le hace ver que él le gusta.  
**Advertencias:** Mi inspiración es más insípida… Mucho, así que es algo realmente fail. Gracias a quien lea, y quien revisa. Sin ti no soy nada koko *O*

* * *

**#25 —Prohibido**

—¿Sabes? Nunca he comprendido las advertencias…

—Uhm…

—Sí, sí. Ya sabes, el que te digan que está "prohibido", ¿no se te hace tentador? —cuestionó.

Gilbert dejó caer sus brazos en la mesa de forma poco educada mientras veía a Iván cocinar aquellos panqueques que siempre disfrutaban después de haber patinado por algunas horas.

—Posiblemente es porque es malo, ¿no lo crees? —dijo el chico de ojos violetas.

—Pero, ¿no piensas que es tonto? Es decir, ¿a quién carajos se le habrá ocurrido inventar lo prohibido? —contraatacó.

—No lo sé… —Iván siguió entretenido adornando el delicioso pan. Gilbert se quedó en silencio, mirándole, estudiándole, escudriñándole. Iván se veía adorable con aquel delantal rosado (perteneciente a su hermana mayor. Dudaba mucho que el ruso gustara del rosa y los holanes). Callado, pudo ver el contoneo de su cintura mientras volvía a amasar más harina, sus ojos rojos se concentraron en aquellos dedos que lamía con inocencia para dejarlos libres de rastros de masa pegajosa. Gilbert tragó saliva, ¿el ruso siempre había sido tan erótico? Asustado, cabeceó frenético ante sus pensamientos. No es que le gustara el ruso o sintiera alguna necesidad física por él, ¡claro que no! Era simplemente que, a pesar de su renuencia al término "prohibido", Iván entraba en aquella categoría y era por eso que se le hacía tentador.

Claro, por supuesto, sabía que era aquello… Braginsky le era prohibido, era por eso que le atraía. Eso. Era simplemente eso, a Gilbert le atraía lo prohibido.


	21. Chapter 21

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván/Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** _#23 – __Nunca desaparecerá._  
**Resumen:** Rusia se da cuenta de que nunca desaparecerá el amor por él.  
**Advertencias:** Mi más sincero pésame. Mi inspiración está más insípida de lo normal. Gracias por leer y a mi koko –O–

* * *

**#23—Nunca desaparecerá.**

Por más que lo hubiese intentado, lo hubiese deseado, simplemente no podía. Era un sentimiento que se mantenía bien arraigado a su corazón desde hacía varios siglos. Nunca pensó que aquello le traería problemas, él era de las personas que nunca se dejan amedrentar. Él amedrenta.

Rusia siempre creyó que el palpitar desbocado que le hacía sentir el albino era y sería una anormalidad de su corazón, tan simple como cuando su órgano salía de su cuerpo sin pensar. Por más que intentó de auto convencerse de que pronto se le pasaría, la verdad era otra.

Su admiración, su añoranza y su extraño amor por Prusia nunca desaparecerían. Por más que lo deseara.


	22. Chapter 22

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván/Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** _#17 – __Equipaje._  
**Resumen:** Equipaje, equipaje, mucho equipaje.  
**Advertencias:** M—Preg, sí, sí, me gusta. Mundo alternativo. HAHAHA. Gracias a quien lea. Y al mágico koko *O*

* * *

**#17— Equipaje.**

—¿No crees que estás exagerando? —dijo.

Prusia cruzó los brazos y le miró, ceñudo. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Rusia sonrió ante la pregunta mientras miraba cómo el otro acomodaba la ropa de forma desordenada de una maleta a otra.

—Es un viaje por un mes —se justificó el teutón—. ¿Acaso no es bueno llevar de todo un poco?

—Uhm, pero… ¿No estás exagerando con veinte maletas, Gilbert?

—¡CLARO QUE NO! ¿¡CREES QUE ES POCO! Los bebés siempre usan mucha ropa, ¿verdad, Ivana? —Gilbert abrazó a su pequeña hija, quien jugueteaba con alguna ropa tirada en la cama. La pequeña simplemente rió ante el hecho de sentirse en el aire (su madre le estaba dando vueltas) —. ¿No quieres ver a tu hija tan hermosa? —preguntó de pronto. Iván le miró en silencio ante le mohín "adorable" que trataba de hacerle Gilbert. En esos momentos sí que maldecía al alemán. Sin embargo, aun con aquella forma tan sutil de chantajearle, siguió en silencio, mirando con deleite cómo es que pintaba el cuadro.

Su hija, su Gilbert y todo aquel equipaje desparramado por la cama. Bueno, de cierta forma sabía que valdría la pena darle el gusto de aquella exageración. Ya vería cómo hacérselo pagar, ¿y quién quitaba que podría darle en aquel viaje un hermanito a su Ivana?


	23. Chapter 23

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván/Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** _#10 – __Sin tinta._  
**Resumen:** _Ah_, estúpido tintero.  
**Advertencias:** No sé, no tengo idea de qué es esto. Gracias. Pensamientos de Prusia. Qué novedad. –risa–

* * *

**#10—Sin tinta. **

Había pasado más de un mes. Sí, un mes. Gilbert no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué podía hacer.

En sus manos se encontraba una hoja en blanco; a un lado el tintero,_ vacío_. Miró aquel objeto con el más intenso odio que podía tener. ¡Ahora no sólo el descarado se encontraba sin nada en él, sino que juraba que se burlaba de su desgracia! ¡Precisamente cuando había decidido responderle al idiota de Iván! ¿¡Cómo era posible que no hubiese tinta! ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a no estar lleno! Como si se tratara de un objeto animado, empezó con su ardua tarea de insultarle, de reclamarle, de dejar salir todas aquellas emociones que estaba sintiendo en su ofuscación.

Prusia siguió despotricando contra aquel objeto, sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente le pasaba, y todo, como siempre, era culpa del desgraciado ruso, que había tenido el valor de ganarle la fabulosa idea de declarársele primero. Todo era culpa de él, sí.

_Ah,_ estúpido tintero vacío.


	24. Chapter 24

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván/Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** _#06 – __Sentido común._  
**Resumen:** Rusia se de cuenta que él no tiene sentido común.  
**Advertencias:** Lerere. Menos ideas, menos ideas. MENOS IDEAS. Pensamientos de Rusia.

* * *

**#06—Sentido Común.**

Él sabía que era de sentido común que el dolor lastimaba la gente, pero aquella cualidad no parecía funcionar con Prusia. Por más que hubiese intentado uno y otro castigo, siempre parecía que el otro era inmune. Rusia _trató, trató, trató_ de poder entender la mente del alemán. La verdad era que este, simplemente no entraba en lo que era el sentido común. Y eso era algo que a Rusia le gustaba, que Prusia no tuviera sentido común.


	25. Chapter 25

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván /Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** _#30 – __Treinta._  
**Resumen:** Rusia se da cuenta de que él no tiene sentido común.  
**Advertencias:** Pensamientos de Rusia. Casi nunca escribo desde este punto, me es difícil. Lamento el OOC de este drabble, se aceptan vodkasos (¿) pfff, gracias a quien lea y a mi beta.

* * *

**# 30 —Treinta**

Su mente estaba clara como un día de invierno, un día tan silencioso y sin sombras como cuando la nieve acaba de caer. Penetraban en él ruidos estridentes, estrépito de cucharas y utensilios. Y eso le asustaba.

Eran muchos días los que habían estado en aquella casa.

Hacía unos cuantos meses había perdido la memoria. Y apenas en un mes había aprendido a hablar. La única palabra que había aprendido había sido el nombre de Gilbert. Y ahora veía y oía.

Iván y Gilbert acababan de llegar a la tierra blanca donde no existía el tiempo, Rusia. Iván no sabía dónde estaba su cama o cuántos años tenía. Pero encontró una manera nueva de comportarse y de apelar a la culpabilidad del albino. Como un niño bueno. Y, también como los niños, era muy sensible a los sentimientos. Cosa rara que hacía tiempo que no sentía y que no comprendía del todo bien.

Sus hermanas iban a verlo a diario. Y con ellas su falta de palabras no le impedía establecer contacto. Su hermana mayor, Yekaterina, siempre llevaba ricos dulces de leche, un sabor que en el fondo conocía un poco, mientras que Natasha simplemente se quedaba de pie estoicamente mirando cada ademán que él hacía en presencia de otros. Los bálticos simplemente le preguntaban cómo estaba y si se encontraba mejor. Se sentía consentido. Tanto por los cuidados que ahora tenían para con él, como por la inusual ternura que Gilbert tenía.

_Gilbert. Gilbert. Gilbert._

Un nombre que tenía bien arraigado en su memoria, en su cuerpo, en su corazón. Él sabía que cada vez que pronunciaba ese nombre, una sensación se desprendía de su cuerpo. Una que no sabía qué nombre ponerle, porque no recordaba aquello…

En treinta días que había estado solo con él en Alemania había podido aprender muchas cosas. El albino era cariñoso con él, cuando le dolía la espalda por la caída que había tenido le daba masajes, le doblaba y estiraba las rodillas, le leía en voz alta el periódico del día. Y él no tenía nada que objetar ante tales mimos. Sentía que su relación había sido larga y compleja, eso lo sabía por la manera en que el alemán le miraba por las noches cuando él fingía dormir.

Lo peor, sin embargo, era cuando iba a verlos algún conocido de Gilbert. Su hermano le quitaba la atención que él sabía que debía tener. La chica húngara, que no tenía idea de cuánto trastornaba a Gilbert, le llenaba de desasosiego con sólo una mirada y él, como un buen niño, debía guardarse las ganas de eliminarla.

Su felicidad con Gilbert era como el amanecer, el despertar que se ocultaba cuando llegaba la tarde, como si presintiera la llegada de la noche.

"Un poco más de esfuerzo —pensaba— para poder moverme y llevármelo lejos."

Pero cuando él sentía que estaba a punto de lograrlo, aquel dolor insufrible en su columna aparecía de nuevo; entonces, sin llamarlo, Gilbert venía y le regañaba. Él aceptaba gustoso aquella infinita preocupación y nuevamente su felicidad se completaba. Porque Iván pensaba que mientras los dos estuviesen juntos, él podría ser feliz.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —dijo entusiasta Gilbert, secando algunos mechones de la cabeza rubia—. Con un poco más de esfuerzo, seguramente te recuperarás más rápido de lo que pensamos.

Iván se escabulló lentamente, como un perrillo azarado, por la cama hacia Gilbert. Se acercó y le abrazó.

—Treinta días —murmuró.

—¿Uhm?

—Treinta días, Gilbert.

Sólo cuando Iván volvió a su posición en la cama, Gilbert se dio cuenta de lo que el otro había hecho. Se había movido y había hablando sin problemas, sintió una verdadera felicidad.

—¡OE!

Los zarandeos que Gilbert le estaba haciendo no pudieron despertarlo, la verdad era que aquel esfuerzo sobrehumano le había agotado. En treinta días él volvería a ser el mismo Iván Braginsky de siempre. Porque si no lo lograba, sentía que aquellos que se interponían actualmente se volverían más molestos, y él no quería que nadie robase su felicidad, que nadie tocase sin su consentimiento a su Gilbert.

El silencio de aquella habitación le sirvió para relajarse junto con la suave mano del albino, quien le acariciaba sus cabellos.

_Gilbert. Gilbert. Gilbert._

_Su Gilbert._


	26. Chapter 26

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván/Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** _#02 – __Blanco y Negro._  
**Resumen:** El tictac del reloj es algo mucho más mágico de lo que Iván imagina.  
**Advertencias:** Lerere. Jah, me gustó este drabble. Pfff— gracias a quien lea y a cocoman..

* * *

**# 02 —Blanco y Negro.**

La poca alegría que Iván tiene va a la zaga del reloj de cuco que tiene enfrente de su escritorio. Comienza a las tres de la tarde y termina como a las cinco.

Es un mundo lleno de comida caliente y botellas de vodka. También hay algún que otro ruido producto de las tormentas de la temporada que caen sin previo aviso, algunas veces temprano, algunas veces en la noche.

Le gusta mucho disfrutar cuando Gilbert se sirve entusiasmado su cuarto vaso de vodka, porque sabía que era algo previo a verle un poco más relajado. Desde que había llegado a su casa se había comportado muy agresivo con él. El único momento en el que ambos podían entablar una conversación común era a esa hora. El momento de la comida. Ambos dejan de ser blanco y negro y se vuelven un gris común.

—Entonces, ¿me dirás que seguirás intentando sembrarlos con este clima? —le dice Gilbert.

Iván sabe que, a pesar de lo altanero y algunas veces pretencioso que es el alemán, es una persona que se preocupa por el gusto de los demás. Siente que el vodka que ha pasado por su garganta es más dulce de lo normal. O tal vez son las ganas de ver a Gilbert en aquel pedazo de tierra que se convierte en su mejor medicina cuando se siente solo, el sembradío de girasoles escondido detrás de su casa. Iván vuelve a sonreír como él suele hacerlo. El sonido del reloj se deja escuchar mucho más acompasado de lo normal, Iván piensa que es porque Gilbert ha bufado.

—Sí, porque me gustan mucho —responde él.

—Ya veo —murmura.

Entonces, el mismo silencio de siempre se vuelve a interponer. Iván se da cuenta de lo hermosamente blanca que puede llegar a ser la sonrisa tan característica de él, logra romper la negra oscuridad del silencio que deja la soledad.

—A mí también me gusta —dice Gilbert.

Iván sabe que el quinto vaso de la bebida ha entrado en la garganta del albino y él simplemente vuelve a sonreír. Porque a pesar de ser tan contrastantes, ambos saben que se ajustan para formar algo nuevo, y eso hace que el tictac de su reloj no se acompase en esas horas con su extraña felicidad que el blanco le da.


	27. Chapter 27

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván/Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** _#15 – __Vuelta atrás._  
**Resumen:** Lo que él más quiere es un simple deseo.  
**Advertencias:** Pensamientos Prusia o algo así… válgame, qué novedad, ¿verdad? Gracias a quien lea.

* * *

**#15 —Vuelta atrás.**

Las noches en Siberia habían sido tristes y menguantes. Pocas veces, por no decir nunca, había visto el sol en aquellas llanuras. Él, con apenas alguna herida aún en su costado, se encontraba mirando el manto negro que cubría el cielo, queriendo olvidarse de lo que días antes había ocurrido, lo que le había ocurrido a él. El poderoso reino de Prusia.

Había perdido la guerra y se había auto sacrificado (si no es que le habían convertido en carne de cañón) por salvar a su hermano menor, a Alemania del Oeste. Él, orgulloso, había aceptado jugar aquel papel de mártir, quien podría ser el más fuerte para soportar estar con su rival. Sólo él, el magnífico Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Las pocas estrellas que lograban colarse por aquella noche le hicieron pensar por unos instantes en que si lograba ver una estrella fugaz se atrevería a pedir un significativo deseo. _Volver atrás._

Volver atrás y vivir como siempre había vivido. En libertad. En su país, en sus magníficas tierras que siempre había visto. No en aquel lugar solo, triste y sin vida que ahora debía compartir con la persona que más aborrecía, con Iván Braginsky. Sabiendo aquello, deseó de todas formas en silencio que aquel lucero apareciera y le despertara de aquello que estaba viviendo, ¿era mucho lo que él anhelaba?

—Entra, Prusia —escuchó a sus espaldas.

Gilbert se quedó mudo, la imponente figura de su aborrecido hacía su aparición con su sonrisa radiante. Recordó con penuria la noche anterior, donde su cuerpo había sido mancillado, ultrajado; no podía ni siquiera verle directamente. Iván le estaba usando para sus propios beneficios personales y él no podía hacer nada más que dejarse hacer. Aunque aquello significara pisar su propio orgullo. Siguió mirando al cielo, queriendo poder tener el valor de huir de ahí…

—Entra, Prusia —volvió a decir el ruso.

Fue entonces que vislumbró lo que había estado esperando desde hacía tiempo, una estrella fugaz cruzó por el cielo nocturno…

_Por favor, quiero volver atrás…_

Y como si el astro le escuchara, brilló con enjundia, haciendo que las manos que ahora mismo le sostenían no fueran tan quemantes como el hierro encarcelador que representaban.


	28. Chapter 28

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván/Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** _#23 – __Imitación._  
**Resumen:** Imitar algo le enseña que no es tan despreciable como él imagina.  
**Advertencias:** Pensamientos Prusia o algo así… Un algo muy OOC, tal vez un sutil Prusia/Rusia. Jojo~

* * *

**#23—Imitación.**

Los labios de ambos se unieron, como si fueran dos engranajes que se ajustaban a la perfección. Las manos del albino se colaron por el abrigo largo que siempre Iván llevaba puesto. Poco a poco, los botones desabrochados dejaron verle los hermosos pezones rosados del ruso. Ahí, erectos por el contacto del frío, le seducían. Él no pudo más que acercárseles y lamerlos con suavidad.

—Mmm… —susurró Iván.

El gemido placentero del ruso le hizo comprender que lo disfrutaba y él no pudo más que sentir que su hombría cobraba vida. Oh, cuán seductor era el ruso debajo de él. Sonrió alegremente al entender que imitar lo que había visto en un libro lleno de dibujos que Kiku le había dado no era tan malo, no.

No cuando el terrible Rusia se estremecía por lo que pronto harían…


	29. Chapter 29

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván/Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** _#07 – __Alrededor del mundo._  
**Resumen:** Un egoísta petición le hace ver lo caprichoso que es su novio.  
**Advertencias:** Personajes OOC o algo así jojoj~

* * *

**#07—Alrededor del mundo.**

—¡Hey, idiota! —exclamó Prusia cuando hubo terminado de alimentar a su hermosa mascota. Tomó al ruso del cuello, haciendo que los bálticos se abalanzaran para a tomar a Bielorrusia, quien estaba a punto de lanzarle el juego completo de cuchillos.

—¿Pru—Prusia? —respondió Rusia en medio de aquella escena bizarra que vivía en esos momentos. Pasó los brazos por la cintura del joven.

—¡Viaje! ¡Alrededor del mundo! —explicó haciendo ademanes raros con las manos, como si estas pusieran algunos brillos geniales a sus palabras—. ¡Tú y yo solos! —dijo dejándole un sinfín de folletos en la mesa donde comían momentos antes…

Rusia le vio irse canturreando algo felizmente, como si su deseo fuera cumplirse sin ningún problema. Iván simplemente suspiró ante su egoísta petición, pero, ¿que podía hacer para mantener esa radiante sonrisa que solamente Prusia le daba, más que cumplirle sus caprichos? Claro, aunque fuera un viaje alrededor del mundo.


	30. Chapter 30

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván/Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** _#11— Pecado._  
**Resumen:** Él sabe que existe un octavo pecado. Lo sabe muy bien…  
**Advertencias:** Nada genial, es tan… pfff. Que duele señores, duele —se tapa los ojos—. Gracias por leer, y a coco por no vomitar por esto.

* * *

**#11—Pecado.**

Lo único que había sentido por él desde el primer momento en que le vio a lo lejos había sido lujuria. Por tenerle, por poseerle, por hacerlo uno con él.

Nunca había imaginado que ahora que lo había conseguido, Prusia había despertado otro pecado. El pecado de la gula. No sólo deseaba más de él, embestirle Moscú hasta las entrañas, no, ahora sabía que desde el primer momento, sólo sería el principio de su verdadero pecado.

El pecado de estar perdidamente enamorado de él.


	31. Chapter 31

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Iván/Gilbert [Rusia/Prusia]  
**Tabla:** 30 días  
**Tema:** _#14—Ambivalente__._  
**Resumen:** Ambos tienen dos valores diferentes que los hacen felices.  
**Advertencias:** Último Drabbles, extraño, falto de congruencia, etc. ¡Quiero una coca! o! Gracias por leer y a coco por revisar.

* * *

**#14—Ambivalente.**

Un extraño olor a muérdago les estaba esperando y cuando bajaron por las escaleras de la estancia principal llena de adornos navideños, vieron que todo estaba repleto de gente conocida. Gilbert pensó que las Navidades en su casa eran muy diferentes. Iván, que eran divertidas.

Las nuevas naciones corrían de un lado a otro, dirigidos por los hijos de Alfred y Arthur. Cosa que molestaba a Iván y que alegraba a Gilbert.

La navidad en la casa Braginsky—Beillschmidt era y sería la mejor de todas las que ambos habían presenciado. No sólo porque estaba repleta de personas, sino porque ahora compartían ciertas maneras de sobrellevarse.

A lo largo de la fiesta, la espumosa sidra sirvió como alegría de los más pequeños. Gilbert pensaba que aquello era fantástico. Iván creía que si alguno de los mocosos rompía algún jarrón lleno de girasoles, tomaría su maravilloso grifo y les enseñaría la furia rusa.

Gilbert creía que nunca podría hacer eso que hacía, tomarle la mano al ruso de forma cariñosa. Iván sabía que tarde o temprano el prusiano comprendería que sin él, simplemente no puede vivir. El ruso tomó lo que toda la noche había estado esperando y que por culpa de la susodicha fiesta no había podido obtener, un beso.

—¡Dios mío! —dijo Gilbert.

Iván le miró sorprendido, y él añadió:

—No, quiero decir… Es… es…

—Eres mi esposa, Gilbert.

Antes tales palabras Gilbert se avergonzaba e Iván… Iván simplemente se sentía de lo más complacido. Gilbert decía que odiaba a Iván y este simplemente le confesaba cada noche lo mucho que le amaba.

A vista de todos, ambos eran ambivalentes. Dos personas con dos significados diferentes que habían logrado encontrar la felicidad.

* * *

_Con esto, doy por terminado mi reto de esta tabla. Ahora, a pensar que otra puedo tomar~... _

_¿Ideas?_


	32. Chapter 32

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Rusia/Prusia [Iván/Gilbert]  
**Tabla ****Relaciones: #1—Respiración.**

**Advertencias:** Hecho para musa hetaliana, mucho OCC de mi parte. Pensamientos de Iván. Nada histórico.

* * *

Arriba.

Abajo.

Es como te responde aquel pecho que has probado una y otra vez.

Sube.

Baja.

Puedes ver cómo la piel del albino se ha puesto colorada por el toque de tus besos y tú te sientes feliz, por ser aquel que lleve a la locura a tu prusiano con tus roces.

Arriba.

Abajo.

Su pecho se acompasa a la respiración jadeante que has logrado mientras te adentras.

Dentro.

Muy dentro.

Profundamente en él. Notas que ambos están por terminar, y justo cuando derramas tu semen en su interior, puedes jurar que sus respiraciones se acompasan. Y es entonces cuando puedes jactarte de que él y tú se han vuelto uno.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Huhuhu... o**


	33. Chapter 33

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Rusia/Prusia [Iván/Gilbert]  
**Tabla ****Relaciones: #2—Hambre**

**Advertencias:** Hecho para musa hetaliana, mucho OCC de mi parte. Mención del pajarito de Prusia. Huhuhu~ gracias a coco por revisarlo.

* * *

—¡Lo mato!

—¡No puedes!

—¡Lo mato!

—¡Como le toques una pluma, juro que te dejo!

—¡Lo mato, Gilbert!

—¡Que no!

El cuerpo del delito estaba allí, en el centro de la mesa, sobre el pequeño refractario de floreado decorado, dormitando felizmente.

Gilbert se quedó estático, no queriendo despertarlo; se veía adorable con su piquito lleno de migas de pastel. Él sabía que el ruso en ese momento podría descuartizarlo por haberse osado a comer la última rebanada de pastel de cumpleaños.

—Tenía hambre…

—Debería aprender a no comer cosas que no son de su propiedad.

—¡Pero tenía hambre! Es tu culpa —dijo—. Te dije que debías dejarme bajar más temprano.

Iván le miró sonriendo.

—Yo también tenía hambre de Gilbert.

—Oye, eso no se escuchó bien… —dijo—. Un día tú terminarás enterrado en la nieve.

El ruso sonrió abiertamente antes de seguir al prusiano.

—Gilbert, tengo hambre.

—Pues espero que no de mí —informó antes de tomar a su mascota entre sus brazos y salir de la cocina.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Sigo pensando... que es tan corto. Orz.**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Rusia/Prusia [Iván/Gilbert]  
**Tabla ****Relaciones: #3—Sed.**

**Advertencias:** Hecho para musa hetaliana, mucho OCC de mi parte. Muy corto… lol.

* * *

Era una extraña sensación de vacío cada vez que salía del cuerpo de Prusia. Sentía como si todo su cuerpo necesitara siempre estar dentro o junto a él. Era como cuando bebía un poco de vodka y deseaba más cada vez que lo probaba. Era una enferma necesidad que, día tras día, se posaba en su corazón. Era por eso que sabía que él y sólo él podría calmar su sed de tenerle. Por eso es que consideraba a Prusia como su líquido vital.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

ESTE es el más corto que he hecho~ hahahah~


	35. Chapter 35

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Rusia/Prusia [Iván/Gilbert]  
**Tabla ****Relaciones: #4—Sueño.**

**Advertencias:** Hecho para musa hetaliana, mucho OCC de mi parte. Un algo muy ñoñoso. Nada historico.

* * *

Iván llegó antes de las ocho. Gilbert se tranquilizó al verlo sucio pero sonriente.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Allá está a menos cinco! —gritó antes de levantarse del sofá, quitarse su bufanda y pasársela al recién llegado.

Un capricho. Gilbert sabía que eso hacía el ruso cuando él no le concedía una ocurrencia. Tenía que ser tan extremo como para quedarse todo ese día fuera de la casa. A Gilbert aquello no le hubiera molestado, claro, si no fuera porque era uno de los más fríos de todo el año.

—Sólo quería pensar, Gilbert. Estoy bien —dijo sentándose y quitándose la bufanda que antes el albino había depositado en él—. No sé por qué finges preocupación.

Gilbert quiso saber el porqué de aquella rabieta. ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia al hecho de que ambos no durmieran en la misma habitación? ¿Qué pretendía, que se sintiera culpable y cediera?

—¡No lo finjo! —exclamó.

—¿Por qué te preocupas? —preguntó Iván, dolido—. Eres cruel.

—¡Ahí vas de nuevo! ¡No soy cruel!

Y era verdad. No era que Gilbert no quisiera, sino que no estaba acostumbrado a compartir su lecho con nadie.

—Deja de ser hipócrita. Pensé que eras diferente —gruñó antes de levantarse violentamente y comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras.

—¡Un momento, idiota! Tú nunca entiendes nada… —soltó azorado antes de quitarse los guantes y el abrigo que llevaba puesto y mirar a Iván con furia—. Yo... Yo nunca he estado con nadie —le palpitaba el corazón y sintió que su mirada era de un idiota enamorado.

—¿Estás avergonzado de dormir conmigo?

Iván lo escuchó gruñir y decir alguna que otra maldición. Y entonces se echó a reír.

—Oh, Gilbert, desde la primera vez que te vi sólo he deseado el dormir abrazado a ti. Sólo eso —se acercó a él y pegó su frente—. ¿Entiendes?

—Quien nos viera podría jurar que estamos enamorados.

Gilbert parecía contento. Por ahora, su pequeña fantasía se había hecho realidad. Sólo esperaría con paciencia para poder tenerlo por completo. Iván le tomó por cintura y caminó hacia sus aposentos.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Huhuhu este me gusto, no se por qué... huhuhu~


	36. Chapter 36

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** Rusia/Prusia [Iván/Gilbert]  
**Tabla ****Relaciones: #5—Sexo.**

**Advertencias:** Hecho para musa hetaliana, mucho OCC de mi parte. Pues, algo medio decente para mí gusto. Orz. Gracias de nada.

* * *

El calor que desprendía su cuerpo le hacía sentir una necesidad de rozarse con él. Gilbert se mordió los labios para retener la osadía de quitarle la bata de baño que el ruso llevaba. Deseó poder arrancársela de un sólo tirón y recostarse en la cama para que le penetrase sin previa dilatación. Sabía que podría, pero su ego no se lo permitía. ¡No le daría el conocimiento al ruso de que deseaba su cuerpo!

_Mierda, mierda, mierda,_maldecía siempre cuando sus gemidos le delataban. Justo como en ese momento, donde las manos del rubio le apretaban las nalgas con ahínco, abriéndose paso para encontrar aquel orificio que el otro disfrutaba penetrado.

_Iván, Iván, Iván,_decía siempre Gilbert cuando ya no podía más ante las embestidas fuertes y directas.

—Joder. Joder. Joder…

Gilbert miró al ruso. Él le miraba embelesado, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello revuelto a causa de sus manos, y el prusiano volvió a abrir las piernas aún más, para dar paso de nuevo a que el otro volviese a contonearse de forma tortuosa dentro de él.

El prusiano nuevamente se perdió entre sus maldiciones y sus malas palabras mientras solamente se dedicaba a disfrutar el sexo que aquel sujeto le lograba dar.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Termine mi tabla, buscaré otra... ;A; falta más souni bonni en esta vida... ;A;**_


End file.
